Ima Bitch
"Ima Bitch" is the twenty-second and last track on the Ultimate Bitch mixtape. Lil B boasts about his status in the hood as the ultimate bitch while everybody dances and has fun. Lyrics Yo, yo, it's Lil B, Lil B, Lil B, Lil B Based free, based free, based freestyle I'm the ultimate bitch I'm the ultimate bitch I'm the ultimate bitch Hey shout out to all the hipsters around the world, you feel me Shout out to the thugs, shout out the nerds Shout out to all the hackers, man, everybody fuck 'em though (Come dance, have fun!) Everybody in the world know this, I'm the ultimate bitch Everybody in the world know this, I'm the ultimate bitch Everybody in the world know this, I'm the ultimate bitch Everybody in the world know this, I'm the ultimate Based freestyle, based freestyle You know this, I'm the ultimate bitch Riding through the city with these hoes on my dick Cause I'm the ultimate bitch Man I flex 31, no, I flex 36... cause I'm the ultimate bitch Man I might trick or treat or I might be the trick Cause I'm the ultimate bitch Man you know what I do and you know I love this When I come through the cut man you know I fuck shit Based freestyle And now you know that I'ma (bitch) I'm the mother fuck ultimate (bitch) Bitch you know I'm the ultimate (bitch) Run around the - through the hood though Guns in the hood and there's guns in the trunk Guns in the bitches and there's guns where they won't What you wanna do? Know this I'm the ultimate bitch Man there's guns in the trunk, man guns in the roof Man there's bitches on my dick, nigga how about you I'm the ultimate bitch I'm the ultimate bitch Based freestyle on me, based freestyle on her I'll ride through the city with no motherfucking chest No fucking vest Cause I'm the ultimate bitch and you gotta pay respect Everybody know this, I'm the ultimate bitch Everybody know this, I'm the ultimate bitch Everybody know this, I'm the ultimate bitch Everybody know this, I'm the ultimate Fuck me Based, based freestyle king What the fuck you wanna do with me I rock the whole fuckin' show Everybody fuckin' know When the bitches come around Man you know they hit the floor You know they gon' roll Bitch gonna suck me, bitches gonna fuck me They all want Lil B Everybody know about motherfuckin' Lil B Cause they saying they Lil B You know about Lil B I'm the ultimate (bitch) You know about me You know about me You know about me I'm the ultimate, I'm the ultimate (bitch) I'm rocking through the fuckin' cut Rocking up everyday what you wanna do Based freestyle, what the fuck is in front of you Lil B, you seen me? I seen you These bitches wanna fuck I cannot bust a nut cause I don't like her and I don't want her I just fucked her and I don't want her Cause you know I'm the ultimate (bitch) You know I'm the ultimate (bitch) Based freestyle on me You know I'm the ultimate (bitch) You know I'm the ultimate (bitch) Category:Ultimate Bitch Category:Based Freestyles Category:Songs